The Master Ninja Returns Book 2
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: This is book 2 of a new dangerous member. things head for the worse for iteldes everybody is giving that him that feeling like he shouldn't be alive. we last left off with iteldes being burned alive in the apartment. how will the paw patrol react to this act of emptiness. he feels like no one loves or likes him anymore. click above to find out what happened after the fire!
1. The Abduction

Chase pulls me out of the collaspsed apartment then i can hear marshall saying" he's dead he's dead!" then ryder

says "Marshall your part medic help him"! then i blackout. when i wake up i wasnt in the tower i was in the

hospital. i bet this is marshall's magic touch to being part i sit up still sore the doctor said "lay

down iteldes your safe". i didnt like the way he said that but he was right i do need to rest. a month passed by

i was finally feeling better but when i went outside there was a lot of smoke then i hear the paw patrol go by

then i run twords where they are going. i stop a few blocks down. how did i know another fire! i guess fires

love this city. then i run where they cant see me but i hear them. i couldnt make out who said it all i know

is someone said it. "this reminds me of the time we saved iteldes". i think skye said that i know ryder said this

"maybe we were to hard on him though i mean without him we couldve been dead im mean 5 bloodbringers im suprised

iteldes made it out of there in time" it was hard to understand but i think they all said "yea" but then ryder

had an idea. that i did understand ryder and his big ideas. why dont we visit him in the hospital!" then the pups

agreed then they started walking my way. all 8 of them. i run so that they dont catch a glimpse of me. then i run

to where the ruble used to be. i just stand one the sidewalk as everybody says" look at him its destracefull"

its not like i did suicide or anything the building got set by that man i bet. then i cant hear the paw patrol

walk up to me. then i hear ryder say "Iteldes im sorry for before you know the protection thing can you forgive us"

i said " yea" then he said "come to the tower there is something i want to give you". i follow him and he gave me

my puppack and collar back he said " welcome back iteldes" i said "thank you" when i was getting ready for bed i

looked around the corner and saw skye and chase talking to each other. i said " ah screw it". then i cut off the

and went to sleep. later that night skye wakes me up. "huh? i say "skye whats wrong?" skye was crying but it was

a very quiet cry then she whispered" come look" i thought i was a demon that scared the living crap out of her

but no not this time at least. it was because yes a demon broke in but they took ryder. "see" she said then i look

around "wheres ryder?" i ask she says " the demons got him and ran i hope he is ok" i then look out a window.

"demons huh" i say. the next morning all of the pups got up and asked skye " where is ryder and iteldes"? but only

chase asked skye said " ryder was abducted and iteldes is going to go find them". then chase says "them"? skye said

"the demons" chase said "oh". back at the village ryder was put into a cage and locked up he screams but the demon

knocked him out. then i got there finally and there were 15 blood bringers at the gate of where ryder was. i killed

them all took me some time but i did it and then... oh then it .. was..big..the biggest demon i ever seen they

call these the bloodwraiths. nobody has ever killed one. i wanted to run away like usuall but i remembered my new

rule "save or die trying"so i went under it and cut between his legs at the calfs and it dropped to his knees

because he couldnt stand then i stab it in the back of the head the i jump up kick him in the face but he grabbed

me and threw me. i was launched so i ran and brung my swords up into his thraot and fliped him over my shoulder the

then i cut his head off. i had to because some can still get up after that. then completely forget about ryder

i went back and cut then lock. at every corner i said wait because i didnt want him to die. then after the long

walk home we went straight to the tower. by now i was cut up and everything. the ryder turned to me and said

"thank you for saving me" i said "no problem ahh!" skye toched my shoulder but i said "dont im still sore from

the new demon" she smiled and said " im glad you saved ryder" then the others agreed. but then chase calls me over

"iteldes can you help me with something" he said i said "what is it" then he said " i need your help with skye

i want to ask her out will you help me"?


	2. The Time Thats Gone By

I said" no im busy" he said "with what"? i said " i have training to do" i made that up but i cant help him get

Skye to go out with him he has to do it him self. same with me. he said " oh...OK" i felt bad for him though maybe

things aren't the way they are in the bloodmoon place. "look" i said " the midnight moon will be at the ocean in"

i pause and look at the sun "3 hours get her there and make a memory of it" he said "OK thank you" i said

"oh we are not done." then 3 hours had past then chase asked Skye to the beach then she said yes then they went.

then i get knocked out by rubble pulling out ply-wood for something. when i rise i am either seeing things

or its morning. then i find myself in my bed i look over chase and Skye are gone in fact the paw patrol is gone.

i walk outside and the pups run over to me. "sorry about last night iteldes" rubble said "it's OK" i said then

i hear a tapping sound then i walk past the paw patrol looking at what they built. Ryder said "here is your own

new training dummy"! i studied it real hard then i think that he probably made it like a real demon. "do you like

it" he asked i said "yea it will be of use to me" why did i say it like that i never said that before. "try it out"

rocky said then i pulled out my swords and walked over to it and jumped and spun acting like i was going to cut

the head off. when i land i look up you can see where i slashed then i put the swords away. " i like it" i said

then chase called me to the side. "well what happened"? he says "she said what do we do now" "then" "then i said

we... watch the moon-rise? then nothing happened we just sat there" "that's it" "yea" then i said " you know you

have to do something in order for me to help you right?" he said " i know im sorry" i said " well i don't know what

else there is i mean you can ask her your self." then Skye asked me " iteldes can i talk to you" what am i the

keeper of secrets? i said "yeah" then chase goes away she said " can i sleep in your bed tonight?" then i say

"why" she said " i feel safer with you" then 1M questions popped in my head then i finally said "sure i dont see

why not". then we all go inside i hear the other pups besides Skye who is in the shower play pup pup boogie.

i am reading more notes from my past. "Jan,1,2011 i awoken from a sleep of slumber to the swords clanging on the

iron armor plates then all i know is that i join the fight" then i can hear Skye singing in the shower? "huh" i

said to myself it was hard to make out what song it was all i hear was her sweet sweet voice. i about fell off my

bed i couldn't believe what i was hearing. it was like an angel singing. then she stops i hear the water stop too.

then i return back to my notes. when she comes in she asks " what are you reading"? i say "huh"? she said"

what are you reading" i say "oh notes i took back in bloodmoon village." she said "can i see" i hand her a notebook

"pick your favorite." i said then she said " this one" i took the book and looked at it " this is the day i met you

guys"! she said " i like that one". then the pups came in it was 10:00 at night and chase asked me " why is skye

sleeping in your bed" then skye said "because i feel safer and warmer with him" then i fell asleep. the next

morning Skye was in chases bed i said to myself "what the heck is she doing over there" then i got up and went

upstairs. then i hear Ryder get up asking me what im doing up i said " i just woke up. he said "oh" then later

i hear screaming then i bolt as quickly as i could downstairs and asked Skye what was wrong she said "i woke up in

chases bed"! then chase raised his paws and said he had nothing to do with it then i said "well i set up a

video recording system last night because i thought something strange was going to happen. so i play it back

"chase did do it" Skye said "why" i said" let me finish he did it uncontrollably" he was sleep walking".

Skye said " oh how do you get rid of that" i stare at Skye then she finally said "im sorry chase for screaming

and such" he said "its OK Skye you didn't know" i said "yes as a matter of fact there is tie him up" Skye said

"no there got to be a different way" i said "no other way unless you like sleeping with chase" Skye says

"no he drools" i say " whoa i didn't need to know that!" chase blushes then Skye said "im just kidding"

then i said "we do it tonight OK?" chase says"OK thank you" i say "your welcome"


	3. Down With The Sickness

tonight comes and chase is tied down then i wake up the next morning and said "oh crap" then chase wakes up to me

pulling into the bathroom the he asks "what is wrong" i said "look at yourself" then i untied him and got out

of there. then skye asks me "what happened" i said "ahh nothing just chase covered in blood nothing out of the

ordinary." then she said "oh, wait what why?" then i say "because he is sick" she says "how sick from 1 to 10"

well for you guys a non-ninja level 10 but at a ninja level id say... 4 to 5." then she asks "is he going to die"?

i say" no as long as he does exactly what i say" she asks "where did he pick it up from" then i say " a demon but

i dont know how he never met one before". then chase gets out of the bathroom then skye says to him "chase if

you want to live listen to iteldes ok"? he says "ok?" "ill explain later" i say "for now you look good but just

stay in bed". so he did so skye said "i hope he pulls through". i said "well he is a strong pup so he will as

long as he listenes to me". then i hear the other pups wake up and ask "why is chase in bed" i say "he is sick

really badly so stay away from him please" they all nod their heads and then go outside. i go back in the room

"well your sleepwalking is over but now your sick" i said "i can cure you but i need time" he said " anything to

not die". so i grab my pouch shredded one of my hearbs and added some water "drink that it will help you alot"

he drinks it and he said that he feels better marshall came to the doorway and i shut the door on his face.

then i put fire on him but cool fire. "how do you feel" i ask he says "i feel great" "good get up" he gets up

"come outside" i said we go outside the paw patrol come to him and hug him then quickly get off "it's ok now he is

cured" i said then everybody hugs him then chase says "skye can i talk to you alone" skye says "yeah" then they go

a tree then only i can hear them because i have ninja hearing that and iv been listening to just about every little

noise around here. chase says" skye do you want to go out with me" and then skye paused she looked like she was

puzzled then i hear skye say "YES!" then i turn out and they come back skye says "chase asked me out!"

i said "way to go buddy" i knew i didnt want that to happen but i help the poor pup because it reminds me of how

i was always rejected. no not by asking them out. "im glad for ya buddy" i never said that either. then i get a

really really really bad headache then i drop to my knees yelling. ahhhhhhh! i say something was wrong and i didnt

like the out come of it at all not a tiny bit either. but all i know was it was horrible.

**END OF BOOK 2 BOOK 3 IS NEXT**


	4. recap the story so far

**so far iteldes has a home back in the paw patrol and all but new demons are coming out. chase asked out skye skye said yes but before that chase was sick with demon blood book 3 will be longer i promise like 5 chapters my computer cant go farther than 5 but still enjoy**


End file.
